SMV: Someday (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Someday by Mariah Carey. Song: * Someday (1990) Sung By: * Mariah Carey Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * Emmy: Beach towels, sunscreen. * (She Sees Max Swimming on the Floor) * Emmy: Uh, Max, what're you doing? * Max: I'm swimming. I can't wait. * Emmy: Then let's go find some water! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Someday" by Mariah Carey Plays) * (Beach Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle) * (Beach Scene from Johnny Bravo: Beach Blanket Bravo) * (Beach Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Shell Shocked) * Thumbelina: You were so blind to let me go. * Eleanor Miller: You had it all but did not know. * Moana: No one you find will ever be * Kitty: Closer to all your dreams than me. * Misty: Believing the grass would be greener. * Esmeralda: You told yourself I just don't need her now. * Olivia Flaversham: But I know you'll soon discover, * Usagi Tsukino: You're never satisfied with any other. * Ariel: Someday, oh, someday... * Helen Parr: The one you gave away will be the only one you're wishing for. * Dot Warner: Someday hey, hey. * Naru Osaka: Boy, you're going to pay 'cause, baby, I'm the one who's keeping score. * Brittany Miller: You'll change your mind and call my name. * Jasmine: As soon as you find they're all the same. * Duchess: And when you find yourself alone, * Sawyer: Don't come back crying, you should have known. * Kim Possible: Believe me, I'm not pretending... * Megara: It's not hard to predict this ending now. * Rei Hino: Because I know you'll soon discover, * Becky Lopez: You're needing me in spite of all the others. * Zoe Orimoto: Someday, oh, someday... * Kodachi Kuno: The one you gave away will be the only one you're wishing for. * Corina Bucksworth: Someday hey, hey. * Emily Elizabeth Howard: Boy, you're going to pay 'cause, baby, I'm the one who's keeping score. * Velma Dinkley: Someday, oh, someday... * Ami Mizuno: The one you gave away will be the only one you're wishing for. * Jeanette Miller: Someday hey, hey. * Zoe Drake: Boy, you're going to pay 'cause, baby, I'm the one who's keeping score. * Makoto Kino: Now, now, now you just can't conceive that there'll never come a time when you're cold and lonely. * Pocahontas: Baby, how could you ever believe that another could replace me, the one and only? * Alice: And when your down and your time in need and you're thinking 'bout how you might be coming back to hold me, * Cera: Just think again because I won't need your love anymore. * (Ash and Brock Jump into the Ocean) * (Simba Falls into the Water and Timon Surfs on Pumbaa) * Daphne Blake: Someday, oh, someday... * Minako Aino: The one you gave away will be the only one you're wishing for. * Candace Flynn: Someday hey, hey. * Blossom: Boy, you're going to pay 'cause, baby, I'm the one who's keeping score. * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Beach Volleyball): Someday, oh, someday... * (Daphne Surfing): The one you gave away will be the only one you're wishing for. * (A Bug's Life Characters Partying): Someday, oh, someday... * (Blanky Drinking Lemonade): Boy, you're going to pay 'cause, baby, I'm the one who's keeping score. * (Beach Scene from Spongebob Squarepants: Ripped Pants): Someday hey, hey. * (Cindy Vortex: Hang on! Whoo!): The one you gave away will be the only one you're wishing for. * (Beach Scene from The Three Caballeros): Someday hey, hey. * (Song Fades Out) * (Emmy, Max, and the Dragons Splash Fight) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * (Max Turns on the Light) * Emmy: Max? Now what are you doing? Floating on your back? * Max: 'Course not. There's no water. I'm sunbathing. Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes a Dive; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Johnny Bravo (Beach Blanket Bravo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989-1990 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Kimba the White Lion (@1965 Mushi Production) * Pokemon (The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, Beauty and the Beach; @1997 OLM) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (My Fair Chipette; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Mew Mew Power (Hollywood Mew Mew Part 1; @2002-2003 Pierrot) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Stage Struck; @2000-2003 PBS) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Rubble Trouble; @2007 Sunrise) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Aloha Scooby Doo (@2005 Warner Bros.) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) Category:SMV Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Summer Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions